The Drama Never Start
by Keili14
Summary: Después de una inesperada visita al Teatro, nuestros protagonistas serán llevados a otra dimension, durante la funcion, a una tierra habitada por criaturas extrañas, trayéndole a nuestro Rowdy Azul un gran problema... Humor/Aventura/Romance/Intento de Suspenso y Horror XD ContrapartesXContrapartes
1. Chapter 1

_**Aqui con otro HORROR-SHOT**_

_**Si, se que me tarde mucho, pero ningun juego me llamaba mucho la atencion como para ponerlo aqui**_

_**Pero encontre un par de juegos y aqui estamos y a pedido de ustedes el Primero que sufrira sera Boomer XD**_

_**-Basada en Mogeko Castle**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y Mogeko Castle no me pertenecen, solo la Historia**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: -Te recomiendo leer "Miyako, the Puppet" "The night... ¿Saben que? Llamemoslo "Saga de HORROR-SHOT" Si me gusta... Bien! vamos otra vez..**_

_**-Te recomiendo leer La saga de HORROR-SHOT**_

_**-Como el juego esta MUY fuera de lugar eh cambiado un poco la trama solo para que sea para Rating K+ **_

.

**The Drama Never Start**

.

Solo faltaba unas semanas y coemenzaban las mendigas clases, pero como no queremos ser tan pesimistas, solo se les ocurrio la brillante idea de ir a un Teatro

Ahora mismo se encontraban los seis caminando por el pasillo del gran Teatro de la ciudad, el ojiazul bostezo

-no te duermas Boomer, aun ni siquiera llegamos al salon- dijo la rubia

-pero no podiamos ir a otro lugar- dijo mientrs su contraparte lo llevaba a los asientos del lugar, se sentaron junto a los demas, volteo a ver a la ojiverde- ¿y tu que tanto lees?

-a ti que te importa- dijo cerrando el libro- ¿y tu que haces?- dijo volteando a ver al azabache que habia pasado un brazo por la espalda de la chica atrayendola mas a el

-a ti que te importa- dijo burlon, la chica desvio la mirada sonrojada y volvio su vista al libro- ¿que tanto lees?

- a ti que te importa- dijo burlona sacandole la lengua, cuando siente un cosquilleo muy conocido en su estomago, un mal presentimiento

"me pregunto... ¿quien sera esta vez?"penso sonriendo, desconcertando un poco al ojiverde

La obra comenzo, la pelirroja y la ojiazul veian emocionadas, el de ojos carmesi aburrido al igual que el zabache, la ojiverde miraba de vez en cuando a todos lados esperando algo y el rubio estaba por entrar al quinto sueño

Cerro los ojos con pesadez, los abrio de golpe y otra vez lentamente los volvio a cerrar, pero esta vez no los abrio

Escucho un rayo, se sobresalto, miro a todos lados

-¿¡donde diablos estoy!?- pregunto mirando- ¿un metro?- se levanto del asiento y camino con cautela- salio y vio un cartel- ¿Estacion Mogeko?- mira extrañado el cartel- ¿eso es un nombre? ¿estoy soñando?-se pellizco el hombro- ¡auch! no, definitivamente no es un sueño...- miro a todos lados, estaba en medio de un bosque y si que los arboles eran altos- bueno, como siempre dijo Kaoru, jamas hay que quedarse quieto, aunque muera de miedo...

Camino por el bosque por un largo tiempo pero no llegaba a ningun lugar

-joder... ¿esto es infinito o que?- pregunto el ojiazul- pero ya enserio, ¿Estacion Mogeko? ¿que demonios fue quien invento eso?

Se escuhca un grunido

-¿¡eh!?- solto antes de mirar atras de el, no habia nada- pero que...

Algo se acerco rapidamente a el, se detuvo a unos metros, el polvo se levanto y no dejaba ver, el rubio dio unos pasos atras...

-mogege...

-¿eh?

El polvo se disperso y mostraron a una criaturita rosa

-...- (A: lo miraba con esta cara ¬¬)- eso... eso ¿es un peluche?

-mogege eres lindo moge

-¿¡ha-hablo!?-solto sorprendido

- moge moge oye tu,moge, claro que hablo moge eres lindo moge-canturreo al final

- ¿que yo que?- dijo algo extrañado

-oigan chicas-canturreo, al rato aparecieron muchos iguales al "peluche"

-¿¡que demonios!?- solto espantado

-moge moge, vamos a casarnos moge-canturreo- yo sere la primera- dijo

- ¿ca-casamiento?- pregunto retrocediendo asustado

-¡claro que si! ¿verdad chicas?- dijo una

-mogegegege-soltaron los demas

-este...y-yo... ¡adios!- comenzo a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, corrio por un largo rato, al ver que ya no lo seguian se detuvo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitado

Al rato volvio a tranquilizar su respiracion- sabia que no era bueno confiarse de las muñecas, tampoco confio de los peluches desde que estuvimos en el castillo, pero en definitivo ¡NO VOLVERE A ACERCARME A TODO LO QUE TENGA FELPA!-grito histerico- ya ya Boomer, debes calmarte, desesperarse no servira de nada- respiro profundo- ¿que es eso?- pregunto mirando algo a lo lejos- ¿ese es el Teatro? ¡bien! solo tengo que ir hasta alla y me encontrare con mis amigos, no creo que solo yo este aqui- comienza a caminar- si, estamos todos aqui, desde que entramos a esa Mansion, parece que estamos malditos desde entonces, ¿eso explicaria porque hablo solo?- pregunto al aire antes de sacudir su cabeza y comenzar a correr hacia el Teatro

.

Bostezo y abrio lentmente los ojos- ¿eh?- miro a todos lados, sonrio- ¡lo sabia!- dijo saltando del asiento y mirando a todos lados- un momento- mira al azabache dormido en el asiento de al lado- bueno, si el esta aqui, entonces es el azul o el rojo- saca el libro- ¡el libro ya se abre! pero estan en blanco- dijo pasando las paginas de uno de los libros que estaba bloqueado- jooooo... tendre que esperar un poco mas- guarda el libro y voltea a ver a su contraparte- vamos Butch ¡arriba!- se agacha hasta estar a la altura de su rostro- oh... te vez tan tierno dormido...-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

El ojiverde se acerco rapidamente y le robo un beso, desconcetandola- que buena manera de despertar- La chica sintio su cara arder

- ¡idiota!- dijo dandole un zape

.

La rubia abrio los ojos y miro el lugar donde estaba, parecian unos camerinos, volteo a ver a los pelirrojos, pero los demas no estaban, pero se asusto un poco al no ver al ojiazul- ¿¡Boomer!?- se acerco a sus amigos- ¡arriba! ¡vamos!- abrieron los ojos lentamente, miraron el lugar desconcertados

-¿¡otra vez!?- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-acabemos con esto ya- dijo Brick buscando la puerta, las otras dos lo siguieron sin decir nada, no querian que las habitaciones cambien con ellas dentro

.

-aqui estoy, bueno ya en si, ese cartel no me trae mucha confianza- dijo mirando el cartel donde decia "Castillo Mogeko" en letras con luces rosas- ¿que mas da? si vuelvo me atrapan y si entro... me atrapan... bueno, tal vez aun esten en el bosque-suspira despeinandose un poco- pero hacerme la idea de que adentro estan los demas me tranquiliza- abrio la puerta y miro el lugar, era justamente como el otro teatro o el mismo o como sea. Dos escaleras separadas te llevaban al siguiente piso donde se podian verp inturas extrañas, en medio de estas escaleras habia una puerta y a los costados tambien habia puertas

- bien, no hay muñecas, ni cuadros (A: y lo de arriba, ¿no cuentan?) ni locos o brujas, es un buen comienzo- escucha un ruido atras de el- ¿eh?- voltea a ver la puerta, posa su mano en la manija, un tiron, otro tiron, otro mas-...-

-¿¡estoy encerrado!?- grito asustado- bien calmate, al menos...

-¡hola!

-¡aahh!- grito asustado apegandose a la puerta mirando los peluches que aparecieron, por asi decirlo de la nada

-debes querernos mucho, para venir hasta aqui Boomer-kun -canturreo-

-¡si si! ¡estoy tan feliz!

-¿¡como saben mi nombre!?- pregunto histerico

-sabemos todo de ti, porque somos Mogekos- dijo, uno se acerco un poco a el- ¡vamos a casarnos!

-¿¡eh!? espera ¿quien sera la primera?- pregunto una Mogeko

-¿eh? obvio que sere yo- dijo dejando de mirar al chico que casi estaba por tener un ataque cardiaco

-¿quien lo dice?

-¡la primera esposa de Boomer-kun sere yo!

-¡estas demente! ¡yo sere!

- ¡olvidalo! ¡yo lo sere!

-¡jode**!

- ¿¡quieres morir!? ¡te matare!

- ¿en serio? ¡atrevete!

- ¡te matare lentamente! ¡mocosa!

Y siguieron discutiendo con sus "moge, mogegege"

Mientras tanto, un rubio camino lentamente hasta una puerta

"vete con sigilo... vete con sigilo..." penso, poso su mano en la perilla y volteo a ver a los mogekos

-¡te matare!

- ¡aaah! ¡te destruire!

-¡moge moge! ¡jamas me detendras!

Abre la puerta y se va

-¿eh? ¿donde esta Boomer-kun?

-...-

-oh...-soltaron todas decepcionadas

Cerro la puerta con cerrojo y se apoyo en esta

-...-

Loading...

-...esto...no... ¿que diablos esta pasando?- pregunto al aire- olvidalo, ahora si, se que tengo que salir de aqui, lo malo... tengo que saber si los demas estan aqui, conclusion... a explorar este Teatro

Camino un poco mas por el largo pasillo, con estatuas de Mogeko que temia que en algun momento se movieran como esas esculturas de la otra vez, vio algo en el suelo y lo tomo

-¿jamon?- dijo un poco asqueado y lo tiro al piso, camino un poco mas y entro por una puerta, miro el lugar, habia cajas por todos lados, algunas estaban abiertas, mostrando todo tipo de vestuarios, miro el lugar con una ceja en alto cuando...

-Boomer-kun ¿estas ahi?

-¡diablos- solto, antes de buscar desesperado un lugar para esconderse corrio entre todas las cajas se tropezo y cayo dentro de una, unas ropas volaron pero alcanzaron para cubrirlo

Se abrio la puerta, soltando un rechinido, se escuchan unos pasos

-no te escondas de mi- canturreo- bueno... si no apareces, usare mi rastreador de chicos lindos- saco un aparato raro

"¿esto es en serio?"penso el ojiazul

-...-

-...-

-¡ESTA ROTOOOO!-solto, consiguiendo que el rubi se tranquilice- ¿¡pero como!? ¡lo use apenas ayer! ¡GUAAAHHHH! ¡esto es tan injusto!- comenzo a llorar

-que salvada- susurro

-¡no importa! ¡destruire el Teatro! ¡lo buscare entre los restos y nos casaremos!

"¡esto ya me espanta!" penso, su corazon latia fuertemente y su respiracion comenzo a agitarse

Unas campanadas

-¡hora de la comida!- dijo feliz antes de salir (A; eso rimo *O*)

Salio del ahi, al caer diviso una puerta del otro lado, poso su mano en la manija, volteo a ver a la otra puerta. Supiro frustrado y se acerco a la otra la abrio apenas y quedo perplejo con la escena

Papas volaban por el aire y jamon habia en el piso y en las mesas gaseosa derramada y mil mogekos de aqui para alla con comida o tragandose la comida

-¡prossiutto! ¡alavado sea el prossiutto!

-¡la bebida es tan rica!

-¡las papas tan moge!

-¡esta es la comida de los dioses!

-¡es mi Prossiutto!

-¡rico comida!

-¡moge me gusta moge!

-¡nada interrumpe nuestro almuerzo!

Cerro la puerta lentamente, procesando lo que recien acaba de ver, camino hasta la otra puerta olvidandose lo que vio momentos atras. Se revolvio el cabello frustrado

-¡por aqui!- escucho

-¿eh?

- ¡por aqui!

-viene de alla...-camino hasta otra puerta, la abrio y vio a un Mogeko sentado- ¡aaahhh!

-¡espera no te vallas! no te dañare

-¿eh? ¿y porque confiaria en ti?

- tienes razon, ya que soy un mogeko, pero prefiero sentarme aqui y beber té, no me interesa mucho el romance- el chico se acerco a la mesa donde arriba se hallaba el juego de té y unas mangas, que se les hacian muy familiares, podia jurar que eran las PPGZ- toma asiento

-ehhh...-camino con cuidado mirando el lugar, habia libreros y por otro lado una mesa con un almuerzo, se sento frente al mogeko

-supongo que quieres salir de aqui

-en realidad... buscaba a mis amigos y luego saldria de aqui

-oh... pero tu eres el unico que a llamado la atencion entre los mogekos- dijo

"por primera vez me gustaria mojar mi cara en acido" penso el ojiazul

- ¿y tu porque no eres como los demas?- dijo extrañado

- no lo se, soy algo extraña, puedes decirme asi- dijo tomando un poco de té

- es muy largo para un nombre- dijo con una gota en su cabeza

-pues... me gusta el nombre Mushita

-te dire asi- dijo Boomer

-bueno, si quieres salir, tendras que subir hasta arriba, de seguro encontraras a tus amigos en el proceso- dijo Mushita

-¿por que dices que eres extraña?

-bueno, a las Mogekos les gustan los rubios y a mi me gusta lo que a ellas les disgusta

-¿y que les digusta?

- lo que a mi me gusta

- ¿y que te gusta? -pregunto un poco molesto

-...-

-...-

- los morenos...

Se cabreo un poco

"por primera vez desearia estar en tu cuerpo Butch..." penso con un tik en el ojo

-puedes quedarte aqui el tiempo que quieras, no vendran las mogekos aqui

Se levanto, siguiendo el consejo de su amiga azabache, que siempre es bueno ser curioso, reviso el librero

- ¿de que son estos libros? ... ¿¡eehhh!? y-yo...- dejo el libro lentamente en el estante y limpio el marco (que tenia polvo) y leyo

"Album de Fotos de Boomer-kun"

Suspiro algo cansado

-realmente necesito salir de aqui...-dijo saliendo del cuarto

_**Hasta aqui se queda X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento! Pero es difícil escribir en mi compu cuando hace calor y si esta mi hermana en la Notebook... Pierdo... Por suerte se fue a bañar Comencemos... ¡Antes que vuelva!**_

Camino por un pasillo, en estos había unos cuadros muy siniestros de esos peluches. Al final del lugar pudo divisar una escalera.

- ¿Subir hasta arriba? ... No suena tan complicado... -se dio ánimos antes de voltear a ver al cuadro que tenia a su costado. Lo vio con ojos aburridos- Me han atacado tantas cosas que estos peluches no me sorprenden para nada...

-Boomer-kun~

- ¿Eh? -miro a todos lados pero no lo encontraba- ¿De donde vino?

- ¡Por aquí! -llamo algo desde la pintura, de esta salto la Mogeko, quedando frente al rubio- Jejeje. Te eh sorprendido, ¿verdad?

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ¿...? -

-No, realmente no, vi ese mismo truco muchas veces... -se encoje de hombros.

- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡No te sorprendí!? moge... ¡Creí que seria algo genial! ¡No es justo! -comenzó a lloriquear la Mogeko, mientras el ojiazul lo miraba con gesto cansado. Dejo caer sus hombros en un suspiro, la Mogeko seguía gritando uno que otro Moge, mientras él subía por las escaleras...

.

- ¿Donde estamos? -pregunto el ojiverde, saliendo del salón junto a la azabache.

-No tengo idea, pero no puedo esperar a averiguarlo -dijo ansiosa mirando el libro pero aun las hojas estaban en blanco, pero esta es quitada de sus manos.

-Debes dejar de leer estas cosas... -advirtió Butch guardando el libro en la cartera de la chica.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

-Ups.. Perdón Snowball -se disculpo al momento de ver al conejo salir de la cartera.

-No hay cuidado... -Sube al hombro de la ojiverde.

- ¿Conoces este lugar? Snowball -pregunto Kaoru al momento de comenzar a caminar.

-Mmm... Déjame ver... - observo todo- Creo que si, ¡momento! No nos conviene estar aquí -hablo algo preocupado.

- ¿por que? -pregunto la azabache extrañada.

- Valla valla valla... ¿Tenemos visitas? Jijijiji Que divertido~

Snowball sudo frió al ver a la persona frente a ellos- Oh oh... Ella es...

.

Estaba preocupada... No podía encontrar al ojiazul por ningún lado, no importaba cuanto lo busque, si, hablaba por ella, quedo sola... después de perder a los rojos... Suspiro pesadamente al recordar eso ultimo.

-Mogege...

- ¿Eh?

-Mogegegege

Volteo a mirar, para encontrarse a un peluche rosa.

-Oh... Hola, ¿que eres? -pregunto amablemente.

-Soy una Mogeko -se presento- Tu eres... ¿Miyako?

-Eh... S-Si... -respondió un poco asustada.

- ¡Si! Ven conmigo -la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a arrastras a otro lugar.

.

- ¿Por que esto no me sorprende? -pregunto el azabache.

-Bueno... No es la primera vez que estamos en una situación similar... -contesto la ojiverde.

-No era necesario que me lo recuerdes...- hablo un poco malhumorado

- ¿Que pasa, Butch? ¿No poder verme directamente te afecta? -pregunto con burla... y... era verdad. Estaban atados, espalda con espalda, dentro de un cuarto oscuro, se podía ver que en el techo había una pequeña lampara que apenas iluminaba. Al costado de este estaba Snowball en una jaula.

-Y la muy maldita de esa niña se llevo mi cartera... -volvió a recordar.

-Demonios, que importa la cartera, primero hay que salir de aquí. -recordó algo molesto.

-Jejeje. Como se nota que nunca has estado enjaulado suspiro- me a pasado tanto que me da igual...

-Mph... ¿Significa que no sabes salir? -pregunto con burla.

-Yo nunca dije eso...

-Entonces parece que te gusta tomar tu tiempo- La ojiverde rueda los ojos, comenzó a mover sus hombros, sin que el azabache se diera cuenta, de un tirón se tiro al piso, y las soja se soltó de su cuerpo, para luego caer al piso, Butch la voltea a ver claramente sorprendido- ¿Como demonios...?

- ¿Realmente crees que después de todo lo que ah pasado no me prepararía para la próxima? -dijo sarcástica, levantando su barbilla con un dedo y chocando sus narices. El ojiverde no pudo evitar llevar su mirada hacia los labios de la azabache, esta al darse cuenta de eso, se sonrojo y comenzaron a acercarse un poco mas... rozaron sus labios...

- No quiero interrumpir ningún momento romántico ni nada... -hablo el conejito, consiguiendo que se rompa la burbuja **(A: Snowball te quiero mucho pero tenias que interrumpir ¿En serio?) **- Pero, ¿no podrían guardarse eso para después? -pregunto tapando su carita con sus patitas avergonzado. Kaoru rió a lo bajo, pero Butch no estaba muy contento que digamos (**A: XD No soy la única que odio por un momento al conejo) **. Vio como su novia, ejem ejem, amiga saco al conejo de la jaula.

- ¿Quien era ella, Snowball? -pregunto la azabache mirando al conejo que estaba sobre su hombro.

-Ella era... Moge-ko

- ¿Mogeko? -el ojiverde lo mira con algo de enojo, asustandolo un poco.

-N-no... -tembló un poco- Moge-ko, hay diferencia en pronunciación.

-Mph... -se cruza de brazos, al momento de recibir una mirada reprochadora de la azabache.

-No seas cruel con él -pidió algo molesta. Vio al chico gruñir a lo bajo, suspiro sonoramente, entro a otro cuarto, quedando un una gran cara de interrogación. -Cuanto...rosa -miro todo el lugar parecía un cuarto de una princesa, consistía con tres cuartos, al primero era como un pequeño living, el de la derecha había estaba la cama y del otro lado estaba la puerta cerrada.

-Adivino, ¿el cuarto de Moge-ko -pregunto Kaoru, acercándose a un blanco con unos dardos enganchados a estos.

-Eso mismo -hablo el conejo, al momento de ver al ojiverde alejarse de ellos- ¿Esta molesto conmigo?

Suspiro pesadamente, para luego sonreír, tomo una cinta que encontró sobre la puerta de un armario- Dame un momento, Snowball...

**Snowball POV**

Sentí como mi ama, coloco la cinta en mi ojos, bloqueando mi vista. ¿Por que lo hace?

-Oye, ¿que haces? -pregunte pero no respondió, intente quitármela pero estaba bien amarrada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Kaoru?

Ese era... ¿Butch?

- ¿¡Eeh!? ¡P-Para!

¿¡Que esta pasando!?

... No se escucha nada... ¿Que paso? Kao-chan, ¿que estas haciendo?

**Normal POV**

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y sobo sus ojos al no sentir mas la cinta, miro a la azabache ruborizada, volteo a ver al ojiverde que estaba algo aturdido y un poco despeinado.

- ¿Que paso? -pregunto parpadeando algo extrañado.

-Nada, Snowball, nada... -respondió la azabache entre algunos suspiros.

-Muy bien... -balbuceo no muy convencido.

.

Se abrió la puerta, y de esta se asomo un pelirrojo, observo el lugar antes de entrar completamente, que teatro mas raro, había un camino que los llevaba a otra puerta que estaba prácticamente del otro lado, no había suelo, ademas del camino.

-Waaw- escucho a la ojirosa, volteo a verla, esta miraba un cielo nocturno -era como si el camino flotara en el cielo-.

Se acerco a ella, suspiro pesadamente, sobo su cuello mirando al lado contrario, observo a un punto indefinido antes de volver a mirarla, quería hablarle, pero las palabras se morían en su garganta, levanto su mano para tocar su hombro, pero se arrepintió en el trayecto, refunfuño algo frustrado, ¿tan difícil era pedirle una ci... c-ci...cita?

- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Momoko volteándolo a ver.

-No no, para nada. ¿Nos vamos? -hablo rascando su cabeza, nervioso.

.

Volvamos con nuestro protagonista...

Parpadeo un par de veces confundido (estaba en un lugar parecido al de los rojos) Solo que aquí estaba el cielo de día y parecía que caminaba en las nubes.

Avanzo un poco, con cuidado de no caerse, pues al parecer la caída no tenia fin, observo todo el lugar le costaba un poco creer que había un lugar así en ese teatro, choco con algo.

- ¿¡Eh!? -era un Mogeko, pero tenia alas.

-Me encanta el Prossciuto y la Cola y las papas... pero cuando como... siempre la vomito... -hablo con vos tierna, tanto que asustaba.

-Podrías solo... ¿parar? -sugirió algo confundido.

-No gracias~ -se fue volando...

...

-Muy bien... ya demasiado no quería peluches ahora no podre ni comer... -siguió su camino.

.

-Que criaturas tan amables son ustedes -dijo la ojiazul contenta, recostada en una nube, mientras una Mogeko, le limaba las uñas, otras dos le adornaban las coletas.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti -dijo una Mogeko, mientras otra le traía una bandeja con prossciuto, papas y un vaso con cola, tenia un popote.

-Oigan ustedes son muy amables conmigo, pero, tengo que encontrar a un amigo -dijo intentando pararse, cuando es tironeada de los hombros, nuevamente recostada- ¿Eh?

- ¡Miyako-chan quedarse! -hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Las Mogekos si bien querían casarse con el rubio, eso no significaba que adoraran a las rubias, hasta el punto de consistirlas...

-Bueno, supongo que me puedo quedar otro rato...

- ¡Viva! -festejaron las Mogekos.

.

- ¿Que es eso? -pregunto al aire, entro por otro cuarto, para encontrarse con la escena mas rara... que vio hasta ahora...

- ¿Miyako? -hablo al aire extrañado, cuando vio a la ojiazul, comenzó a tomar el contenido del vaso, recordó las palabras del Mogeko- ¡NO BEBAS ESO! -salio de su escondite, las Mogekos voltearon a verlo, sus ojos se hicieron corazones, trago pesado, maldiciendo por haber hecho semejante tontería, pero no soportaba pensar que algo le podría pasar a su contraparte si seguía bebiendo eso.

- ¡Boomer-kun!~ -se escucho por parte de las Mogekos.

"Diablos..." pensó el ojiazul...

- ¡Boomer! - se desconcertó, cuando sintió los brazos de la rubia rodearlo, sintió como su cara comenzó a tornar rojo vivo- ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

-Oohh... -soltaron las Mogeko- A Moge-ko no le gustara esto...

-Hay que irnos de aquí... -advirtió tomando a la chica de su mano y sacándola a las corridas del cuarto.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿Por que? -pregunto algo aturdida y levemente sonrojada.

- ¡Por que estos peluches quieren casarse conmigo! -hablo, la chica freno de golpe y el rubio voltea a verla- ¿Que?

-Ellas no son peluches, son lindas criaturas y lo siento Boomer, pero me cuesta creer eso -dijo algo molesta.

- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Y no son para nada lindas!

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Son criaturas horribles!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Eres odioso!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Pero al menos no soy tonta que tiene la mínima esperanza de que todos tienen algo de bondad! ¡Aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡Sigues siendo una tonta ciega llorona!

**Uhhh... Golpe bajo...**

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, la ojiazul quedo helada, vio a la chica cristalizar sus ojos.

-Demonios... Miyako no lo dije apropósito -hablo colocando su mano en su mejilla, pero la rubia se alejo bruscamente.

- ¡Entonces también fui ciega contigo! ¡Esperando que me quieras mas que una amiga! -grito soltando algunas lagrimas, ahora si quedo perplejo- ¡Pero no! ¡Tenias que arruinarlo! -corrió, se fue tapando su rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Espera Miyako! -la siguió, pero esta entro a un cuarto y cerro la puerta, al abrirla- ¡Demonios! ¡Justo ahora! -pateo la puerta frustrado.

Que torpe, torpe, torpe había sido. Paso su mano por su cara hasta su cabello, tirándose hasta el suelo y caer sentado apoyado contra la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? -hablo nuevamente al aire.

- ¿Te gusta... Moge-ko?

- ¿Eeh?

_**Hasta ahí!**_

_**No pude poner muchas cosas como suelo hacer, porque el juego no muestra mucho de eso, es mas como algo recto T^T **_

_**Bueno, aun así, Rena-Ookami, dejo en un Review en "We are a Team" diciendo que el amor de los azules era tan perfecto que era irreal y es verdad, así que... como me gusta ser malita, cambie un poco esto jejejeje, me estudie la biografía de Boomer nuevamente y en mi opinión, no puede ser un amor tan perfecto, así que decidí cambiar la actitud tan tierna que le han dado jejejeje. A ver que pasara ahora y en We are a Team con este cambio que agregue.**_

_**Dejen Review!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
